


Corful

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Fluff, implied - Freeform, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Star just wanted to enjoy their movie night without some demon barging in demanding to be Star's Corful, the equivalent to a Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corful

The wind was howling, whipping droplets of rain into the Earth and shaking the sills of the windows set into the walls of the Diaz household. Thunder was growing hungry in the distance, striking out with lightning every now and then. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz considered this the perfect weather for a scary movie marathon, complete with Marco’s Super Awesome Nachos and slushies. The two teenagers had curled up under blankets, the plate of nachos tucked between them. Every now and then one of them would yelp in surprise, and the other would laugh.

Marco’s parents had gone to visit his grandmother up in Ohce Falls for the weekend, leaving the two teenagers with promises to check in on them. During their second movie, Death Baby Strikes Back, Marco’s familiar ringtone blared from his pocket, causing them both to jump.

“It’s probably Mom and Dad,” he laughed, adjusting his blanket so that he could retrieve his cell-phone, answering it without looking at the number. “Hello?”

His face fell after a few seconds, and he repeated the word. “Hello? Anyone there?”

“What’s wrong?” Star asked, sitting straighter and drawing her eyes away from the giant baby on screen.

Marco shrugged, snuggling back under his blanket after putting his phone on the coffee table in front of them. “I dunno, no one was there.”

“Weird,” Star thought nothing of it either, and plucked the last nacho from the plate. “We’ve got a bigger problem! We’re nacho-less!” she cried.

“I’m on it!” Marco shrugged off the blanket and struck a heroic pose with the empty plate, striking star with a case of the giggles. He laughed too as he made his way to the kitchen, his chest constricting with happiness. Having Star Butterfly as his best friend had been the best thing to happen to him all year, maybe even ever. Marco was finding that he was beginning to live for these quiet moments between them when they were just two kids who understood each other.

Even if she was technically an alien.

While Marco was preparing a second batch of nachos, his phone went off again. Star jumped again, and with a sigh, she bent to answer it. She didn’t want the Diaz’s to worry about them. Star paused when she saw the number _666_ flashing across the screen, her heart skipping a beat. She knew that number quite well, and the last thing she wanted to do was answer it. But how had he gotten their number?

“What do you want?” She said quickly and quietly into the phone, “How did you get this number?”

“Star!” Tom exclaimed, his voice a little gravelly over the phone, “I finally got ahold of you! Some dork answered when I tried--”

“I don’t want to talk to you, Tom! I really, really don’t!” Star seethed, trying to be quiet so Marco wouldn’t hear her.

“There’s no need to be so hostile, babe--”

“I am _not_ your babe!” Star screeched, gripping the phone as tightly as she could without breaking it. It was Marco’s, after all.

Tom continued on as if she hadn’t said anything, “--I just wanted to ask if you’d be my Corful! You know it’s coming up, and I can still feel something between us!”

Star’s jaw dropped, anger pumping through her at full-throttle, stumped at how she could even respond.

“Who’s on the phone?” Marco asked, a plate of steaming nachos in his hands. Star almost jumped.

“Oh, it’s-- it’s Tom, my ex. I-- I was just hanging up,” she said to him, and then pushed the speaker close to her mouth. “Do _not_ ever call Marco’s phone again, Tom! You hear me? God!”

 _“Marco?_ Who the h--” Star cut off Tom with the click of a button, tossing the phone on the couch and falling back.

Raising his eyebrows, Marco gently put the nachos on the table and sat next to his friend. The movie had been long forgotten. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” she huffed, with her arms crossed. “I just...it’s nothing.”

“O-kay…” Marco sat back, figuring that she would tell him when she was ready.

The movie was nearing it’s end, Death Baby’s weaknesses all coming to light.The baby was sure to be put back into Baby Jail by the end of the movie.

“Marco?”

“Yeah?” He looked at her with bulging cheeks full of nachos.

Star smiled the tiniest bit, but it fell quickly. Her voice was quiet. “Have you ever had a...what do you call it, a valenteen?”

“A valentine?” He almost choked. “Uh...yeah, I have. Why do you ask?”

Star seemed to shrink, pulling her knees close to her. Marco couldn’t recall ever seeing Star like this. “On...on Mewni, we have something like that. It’s called the Corful Celebration, where you celebrate love. It's a beuatiful day in the summer.If...if you don’t have a Corful, you’re like...dumb, I don’t know. Tom was my first...and last.” She seemed like she was talking to herself instead of Marco. A loud strike of thunder made her jump out of her trance-like state. Star looked sadly at her best friend.

“So...how did this...come up?” Marco wished he wasn’t blushing. He wished his heart would quit beating so fast.

“Tom...Tom asked me to be his Corful, that’s why he was calling,” Star leaned over and fell onto Marco’s shoulder, trying to push away her tears. She hated crying in front of people. “I love Earth, I do, but...sometimes I miss Mewni, you know?”

“Do you miss Tom?” Marco blurted, looking away from her.

Before she could answer, three heavy knocks pounded on Marco’s front door. Both of them jumped, and Star grabbed her wand. They crept towards the door, painfully aware of the thunder outside. Marco opened it slowly, an arm raised in case it was Ludo or a robber.

He was not prepared to be pushed against the wall by an angry demon with horns. The wind was knocked out of him and Star shrieked, stepping backwards out of surprise.

“So you’re the one who took my Star?” Tom growled, putting his face almost against Marco’s.

 _“Qué cojones,”_ Marco breathed, slipping into Spanish. He blinked a few times and regained his breath, “She’s a person!”

“Leave him alone!” Star cried, trying to shove Tom away.

Tom turned to her, a fire in his eyes, “I won’t take no for an answer, Star! We were perfect! We can be again! Just say yes.”

Star’s eyes flicked to Marco’s, who was only staring helplessly at her. He had a feeling that Tom would not be as easy to fight as Ludo. “I...I can’t say yes to. you, Tom. Marco...Marco is my Corful!”

Marco was unsure of when exactly this had happened, but played along as if he did.

Tom turned back to Marco with sharp eyes, “Very well. Then, I invoke Yalrap.”

“What the hell is Yalrap?” Being a human among people from different realms was difficult for Marco sometimes.

“A battle for the hand of the princess. There is one challenge, and one only. The winner gets Star Butterfly.”

“She’s not a prize!” Marco sputtered at the same time that Star punched Tom in the cheek. He released Marco as he stepped back to cradle his face. “I’m not gonna fight you?”

“How _dare_ you come to our house and harass us like this! I will _never_ be your stupid girlfriend again, you-- you _meanie!”_ Star was shaking and Marco put his hand on her shoulder so that she wouldn’t do something she’d regret.

Tom began to laugh, still holding his face. “Come on, Starry, we both know you’re not strong enough to resist this, to resist _me.”_

“Enough!” Star stomped her foot, her eyes glowing dangerously and tears streaking her face. Marco almost let go of her shoulder, just to see her rip into Tom, but he was afraid that she would hurt herself like this, especially if she used her wand.

“I was a stupid girl who didn’t...who was tricked by someone who said they would love her, and that she was pretty, but only to him, and that-- that no one else would love her and-- guess what, that’s not true! And I’m never. Listening. To you. _Again!”_ Star held up her wand, and it glowed a blood red that scared Marco.

A bunch of sharp hearts flew at Tom, poking and jabbing at him. Tom was swatting at them and yelping, distracted for the moment. “Marco, get the scissors!”

Marco leapt away to retrieve the scissors, and he came back so he was behind Tom. The scissors cut through the air with ease, opening a portal. Marco backed away from it as Star approached Tom, using one last powerful blast to knock Tom into it.

The portal closed with an air of finality.

The two of the teenagers were left breathing heavily alone with the sound of a fading storm. Marco scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “So...that happened.”

Star swallowed, and then she sat in the middle of the floor.

Marco approached her hesitantly, sitting down next her and putting his arm around her. She turned into his shoulder and started to cry, making his chest constrict. Star was his best friend and he’d do anything for her, and it hurt to see her so upset. After a few minutes, she adjusted her head so the side of her face was laying on his shoulder. “I’m sorry about all that.”

“Don’t be.”

“Tom…used to be kind of mean sometimes…” Star sighed, “He was so sweet....and then he would tell me how weak I was, how stupid, how gross, how I would never be able do anything right when I got my magic...and sometimes I still think he’s right…” she whispered, clenching her fists.

“That’s not true! None of that is right, Star! You’re the strongest, prettiest, best girl I know!” Marco’s voice was quivering the slightest bit, but he meant every word. “That jerk doesn’t know anything.”

Star sniffled, “Thanks, Marco. You know...you’re the strongest, prettiest, best friend that I know.”

Marco blushed and let out a small laugh, “Thanks.”

Star sat up with a sigh, “We should get back to our movie night.”

“Okay,” Marco smiled, pulling her up. “But...uh, Star?”

“What?” She looked up at him, wiping her tears away as she did.

“Am I...really your Cor-ful?” Marco asked, his face blazing red. He tried to calm his heart.

Star looked at him for a minute, which did nothing for his heart at all except cause it to lower into his stomach. Finally she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. “Yes, Marco, you are.”

“Cool. Okay. Ha...Ha…” Marco didn’t think it was possible to act like more of a dork.

“Come on! Death Baby: The Prequel is waiting for us!” Star laughed, seeming more like her normal self.

Marco laughed and followed after her, the two of them snuggling back under their blankets with his cooled nachos. Halfway through the movie Marco realized that Star was holding his hand.

He decided that he didn’t mind one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this short, but I needed to get over some writer's block. Kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
